Young Love for Them?
by bleachgurlkatie98
Summary: The story is about Ichigo and his friends.. Rukia/Ichigo Renji/Tatsaki Uryu/Orihime Rangiku/Josh Chad/Lisa Toshiro/Momo. Josh and Lisa are my characters.


Chapter 1 :

"Hey! Orihime!" Uryu Ishida called after her.

"Oh, hi Uryu." She smiled a warm, welcoming smile.

"So, uh the dance is coming up in a week and I wanted to know if you're going with someone.." The Quincy blushed.

"Nobody asked me."

"Do you want to go with me, Orihime?"

"I have to go! Um, sure!" Orihime said not listening to his question.

* * *

"Rukia..?"

"Rukia?"

"RUKIA!"

"AH!" Then she saw Ichigo. "Oh! WHAT?"

"Well, you fell asleep in class and I am not carrying you to my house!"

"Oh." She felt embarrassed.

* * *

_When they got to Ichigo's house;_

"IIIICCCCHHIOGGGGGOOOOOOO! YOU'RE HO-" Unable to finish because a fist was in his face.

It wasn't Ichigo's fist! It was Karin's fist!

"SHUT UP GOAT FACE!" Karin yelled.

"OH MOTHER OF OUR CHILDREN!" Isshin ran to the poster of his dead wife, "WHY DO THEY HATE THEIR DAD?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SOOO ANNOYING!" Karin yelled at his father and punched him again.

"Um.. Let's go to my room…." Ichigo said,

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDPA!" Isshin yelled in joy.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo screamed at his father.

Ichigo punched his dad unconscious and left the room.

* * *

_Once inside his room;_

"Sorry about that…." Ichigo said.

"It's okay, Ichigo." Rukia said with a smile.

"So, um, Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"Well there is a dance next week and I would like to know if you want to go with me?" Ichigo sounded nervous.

"Well, um, sure! I guess," She said

"Thanks, Midget." After he said that he smiled.

"You're welcome, Strawberry!" Rukia called him that because he hated that nickname.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Ichigo said in a big voice.

"Well, don't called me Midget!" Rukia yelled back at him.

"Fine!" He snapped at her.

"Fine," She snapped back at him.

* * *

"Hey Tatsaki!" Renji said to her.

"Hey, Pineapple!" she called him, "What's up?"

"Well, the dance is coming up and I would like to go with me."

"Are you asking _me_ to the dance?"

"That's what I said!"

"Oh. Well, sure.." She blushed.

* * *

_A week later (The day of the dance.) :_

"What time will they be here to pick us up?" Rukia asked Orihime, Tatsaki, Rangiku, Momo, and Lisa.

"Around 7:30." Rangiku said. Rangiku was wearing a short dress with fishnet tights.

"Oh, thanks Rangiku." Rukia said. Rukia was wearing a pink dress that when up to her knees with black tights. Orihime was wearing a dress like Rukia's, but red with black fishnet tights. Tatsaki was wearing a dress that went to a little under her knees, it was a dark blue, silky dress. And Momo was wearing a light-blue dress because it reminded her of Toshiro. It was knee-leangth.

After they where all changed and stuff, they heard a knock at the door to find Ichigo, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Torshiro, and Josh behind it.

"Um, hi Lisa." Ichigo said.

"Lisa!" Rukia yelled at her.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, Rukia?" Just then, Rukia came to the door, "Which shoes should I wear?" Rukia said "These black ones, these pink ones, or these black ones?"

"Umm. Those black ones! They make you taller and they are really cute!"

"Thanks Liz!"

"Okay, RuRu!"

Ichigo and the rest of the guys saw the whole thing.

"Oh, yeah we're here to pick you girls up." Renji said.

"Well, no duh Mr. Obvious!" Tatsaki said.

"Hey Tatsaki." Renji said.

"Hey" She replied.

"Umm, can we go now" Rukia said.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Rukia walk over to her date, Ichigo. Orihime was hurt, she has the biggest crush on him forever.

'_Why her? Why does he like her more than me?' _Orihime thought

"Rukia, you look beautiful." Ichigo said.

"Thanks." Surprised at his compliment.

"Let's go." They said to each other.

* * *

_Once inside to dance_

"Do you want to dance?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"That's why we're here." She replied.

"Yeah." He said.

They went out and danced to the song 'Replay' by I-Yaz.

"I like this song" Rukia said.

"Really?" He asked, but before she answered the DJ said, "Alright everyone, grab that special person you brought and get ready to dance!"

The song was 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis

"Rukia" Ichigo said.

"Yes?"

Just when she said that Ichigo kissed her. Orihime saw and felt sad and jealous . After the kiss ended they kissed again, and again, and again.

Ichigo smiled.

Rukia felt the tingle on her lips, _'He kissed me!'_

"Rukia! Rukia! Rukia!" Rangiku said on her way over towards the couple.

"Yes Rangiku?" Rukia said but looking into Ichigo's eyes _'Wow. Ichigo has pretty eyes'_

"Rukia, we have to go! The dance is over! But, it was fun! Right" When Rukia didn't answer Rangiku said "Right? Rukia?"

"Yea? Oh yeah, it was really fun!"

"Come on we have to go!"

"I'll take her home." Ichigo said.

"Well we are going to my house so we all can spend the night there, you can come to Ichigo! It would be fun! Everyone else who come with us is going!"

"Okay, I'll follow you their."

"What?"

"Rangiku, if you didn't notice, I have a car."

"Oh. Well I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"Let's go Rukia" Ichigo said.

"Okay." Rukia replied.

"Wanna stop by my house to get your and my stuff?"

"Sure."

_

* * *

_

Once inside:

"HOOOW WASSS TTHEE DANCEEE MY BOY!" Isshin Kurosaki yelled before Ichigo punched him in the face and went upstairs with Ichigo to get their stuff.

"OH MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN! OUR SON IS BECOMING A MA-" Karin punched him in the face and went up to her and her sister Yuzu's room.

Ichigo and Rukia came down with a bag of clothing and stuff.

"Where are you two going" Yuzu asked.

"To Rangiku's house because everyone who went with us is going."

"Oh, well have fun!"

"Thanks." Ichigo mumbled.

"GOODBYE MY SON AND MY THIRD D-"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN" Karin yelled.

"Bye Karin, bye Yuzu, and bye Isshin." Rukia said with a sweet smile

_

* * *

_

At Rangiku's house/ Orihime's

"So did everyone enjoy the dance?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah" and "Yea" when through to group.

"That's great!" Rangiku squeaked.

"Yeah and did you see Ichigo and Rukia kiss? They are a cute couple. They are perfect for each other, they are opposites!" Lisa squeaked.

"What do you mean?" Rangiku asked.

"She has Dark hair, he has light hair. He is tall, she is short. She has white skin, he has kind of tan skin. And the obvious, one's a boy and the other is a girl." Lisa explained,

"Oh" Rangiku said.

*Knock, Knock*

"Oh! That must be Rukia and Ichigo! I'll get it!" Rangiku said.

"Hi Rukia and Ichigo!" Rangiku said. "Come in!"

"Okay." They both said.

"Okay everyone is here!" What do you want to play? Truth or Dare? Or spin the bottle?"

"Truth or dare!" They all said.

"Okay!" Rangiku said. "Okay! I'll start! Okay, so Josh, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever went to second-base?"

"Yes, I have."

"Ohh! Who wants to go next? Hmm" She looks are the hands going up "Tatsaki!"

"Hmm. Renji? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, umm I dare you to prank call That one guy.. Mr. Hat-N-Clogs."

"What's prank call?" Renji asked.

"You call someone using a different voices and saying something stupid."

"Oh okay. But what should I say?"

"I don't know? Say you want 2 large pizza's with mushrooms and pepperoni and olives!"

"Say 'Hello I would like 2 large pizza's with extra cheese, mushrooms, pepperonis and lots of olives!"

"Okay" He called and said that and hung up. "What's that?" He said. "It's coming toward the window!"

It hit the wall and said:

_ 'Okay Renji, we'll have that soon __ready_

_ for you and P.S. We love the game you guy _

_are playing._

_ Urahara._

"He's watching us." Rukia said.

"Okay I'll go!" Josh said. "Ichigo, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss… Rukia."

"Okay." Ichigo kissed Rukia and people clapped, everyone except Orihime and Renji. "What?" He asked.

"Told you!"

"'Told you' what?" Ichigo and Rukia looked confused.

"You guys are a couple!"

"We are not! I think. Rukia? Are we?"

"Sure." And she kissed him again.

"Well everyone, we should go to bed because there is a carnival tomorrow!" Rangiku said.

"Okay.."

They watched a movie and went to bed. Rukia fell asleep in Ichigo's arms and Orihime and Renji were _super_ jealous.

* * *

"Inoue?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've wanted to do this for awhile.." He blushed. He leaned closer to her a softly kissed her.

"Thanks." He said, he didn't know it was Orihime's first kiss, and it was his, too.

* * *

It was the morning, Uryu and Orihime woke up first, they were talking and stuff, Momo, Toshiro, and Ran (Rangiku) woke up next, Toshiro and Momo were making something to eat for everyone, then Rukia, Tatsaki, Josh and Ichigo woke up, then Renji a few minutes later, he would have slept longer, but Rukia kicked him to make him get up so, yeah.

Tatsaki went outsid, there where to many people inside, a few minutes Renji came out and sat next to her.

"Hey," Renji said. She looked at him.

"Hi." She replied.

They were talking and Renji leaned closer to Tatsaki, and was about to kiss her but Rangiku came out, good thing they moved as far away from each other before she saw them.

"Oh! Hi-ya!" Ran said.

"Hi." They said. Ran got bored so she went back inside. So they tried again, this time they actually kissed.

_

* * *

_

_At the carnival/fair:_

"What do you want to do, Rukia?" Ichigo said and grabbed her hand and link their fingers together.

"That big wheel over there!"

"Oh, the Ferris wheel?"

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I'll ride it."

"Which one?"

"What?"

"The on for two people or the one for a small group?"

"Hmmm, the one for two people."

"Okay, first we have to go to the ticket booth."

"Okay."

"Two wristbands please?"

"Okay, the grand total is $20."

"Okay."

"Thanks" Ichigo said as he put on their wristbands.

"Thanks Ichigo."

"No problem, Midget."

"Strawberry! Is that how you treat your girlfriend?" Rangiku asked.

"No." Ichigo said, confused.

"Oh, okay! And I was kidding."

"I know that Rangiku!"

"Whatever." Rangiku said and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Rukia" Ichigo said.

"Okay! Are we going to ride that Ferris Wheel thingy now?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

They got on the Ferris wheel.

* * *

"Thank you Ichigo, This is fun." Rukia said.

"You're welcome, Midget." Ichigo smiled and took her face in his hands and kissed her with great passion. He ignored all the catcalls and took her hand and led her to the group of friends eating and chatting.

A handsome guy and a camera crew went up to Ichigo, Rukia and the rest of the group. "Hi, I'm Bob Goldberg from channel 5. I'm here for the carnival/fair and we saw you to kissing and wanted to do a thing about young love. Would you like to be in it?" Bob Goldberg smiled and Ichigo and Rukia said sure.

"Oh before we get started, what are your names?"

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki and this is my boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki.. Nice to meet ya." Bob smiled.

"Roll the camera's!"

"Ready, 3, 2,1!"

"Bob Goldberg here at Karakura for their annual fair and I came across this couple. Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki! For them it's young love!"

"So tell us, how did you guys meet?"

"Here at school. I was a transfer student."

"Ohh! And how do you feel about each other?"

"I love him, he's my best friend!" Rukia said.

"And you?"

"I love her, she is my best friend."

"How long have you known each other?"

"A little over a year."

"Wow, they've known each other a little over a year and they love each other. Everyone Yong love. This is Bob Goldberg from channel 5 signing out! Goodbye everyone-for now!"

"And cut!"

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem Mr. Goldberg."

"Bye!"

* * *

_Later that day:_

"ICCHIIIGOOOO! WE SAW YOUUU ON THE NEWWS! I'M GOING TO HAVE GRAND-"

"Shut up, old pervert!"

"How was the fair thing at your school?"

"Good, how was your day Yuzu?"

"Good.'

"Well I'm going to go to bed now, bye!"

"What about dinner?"

"I'm good, Rangiku ordered pizza and I ate some of it."

"Okay! Goodnight!"

"'Night"

* * *

Lol! Random name! I kinda re-wrote this, so there are changes! Sorry me took so long! *Cries and gives everyone cookies*  
-I was herre!


End file.
